


Змей

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, AU Titan World, Beast!Eren, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Magic creatures AU!, NOT HERE FOR KUDOS AND SUPPORTIVE HUGS!, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Temptation, Titan Eren Yeager, dark!Eren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Ривай хочет спасти сестру. Эрен хочет спасти себя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Riren team 2016 в OTP Wars 2016
> 
> The truth is messy. It’s raw and uncomfortable. You can’t blame people for preferring lies. (c)

Риваю пять, когда он впервые видит титанов. Это теплый осенний день, пусть клены за окном уже и начали краснеть. Во дворе сильно пахнет вареньем из яблок и кизила. И Ривай уверен, что замечает востроносых цвергов, черпающих маленькими половниками забродившее варево из открытых бочек.  
Кенни сажает Ривая на плечи и велит крепко держаться. Они минуют замковые ворота и выходят за второе кольцо стен. Приблудившийся пес увязывается за ними и провожает до лестницы, которая ведет на главную дозорную башню.  
Они долго поднимаются наверх. Ривай успевает рассказать Кенни, как провел вчерашний день и чем займется сегодня. Кенни внимательно слушает и хрипло смеется. Он разрешает Риваю стащить с себя черную шляпу и обещает подарить ее насовсем, если Ривай будет послушным. Ривай обещает. Он натягивает шляпу на самые глаза; она великовата, но его это не смущает. Шляпа у Кенни волшебная. Ведь ее подарил сам Бог Ури.  
Бог Ури защищает их клан от титанов уже сто лет. 

Чем выше они поднимаются, тем жарче становится. Воздух густеет, и дышать тяжело.  
И наконец Ривай видит все сам. За стеной нет ни лесов, ни рек и ни холмов. Вокруг сплошная равнина. Она начинается от их белокаменной стены и уходит в бесконечность к затянутому тучами небу. Кое-где черную землю разрезают глубокие трещины, словно распахнутые пасти чудовищ. Они горят красным, а из некоторых валит густой пар, как если бы под ними внизу стоял огромный кипящий котел.

— Почему все такое черное? — от горячего воздуха Ривай захлебывается и долго кашляет. 

— Это пепел. Посмотри вон туда, — Кенни указывает рукой налево.  
Там в полумраке Ривай видит ИХ.  
Отсюда, со смотровой площадки, титаны кажутся совсем маленькими, меньше самого Ривая и совсем не страшными.  
Они все голые и очень смешные. И ведут себя, как воины Кенни, когда те празднуют День Жатвы. Ходят, покачиваясь, по обеденной зале, будто что-то ищут.  
Ривай замечает одного очень высокого титана, непохожего на других. Он очень высокий. Наверно, даже выше самой высокой башни их замка. Он стоит у ворот, запечатанных сто лет назад Богом Ури, и упирается в них головой.  
Кенни снимает Ривая с плеч, и он не успевает рассмотреть титана. Когда они уходят со стены, Ривай слышит громовой рев. Он не знает, почему так решил, но уверен — это кричал тот самый титан.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю семь, когда Кенни отводит его к семейному святилищу Аккерманов. Святилище — это огромный черный камень в запретной для всех, кроме их клана, ольховой роще в нескольких днях пути от замка. Здесь очень тихо и почти нет ни птиц, ни зверей. Риваю здесь не нравится.  
Кенни говорит, что в этом камне спит Бог Ури. И что это не совсем камень, а кристалл и древний ковчег.  
Кенни берет его руку и кладет ее на камень. Его рука просто огромная по сравнению с рукой Ривая. Она загорелая, с сеточкой белесых шрамов на пальцах. Ривай раньше этого не замечал. Кенни смотрит на него и улыбается, будто подбадривая. 

— Погладь его, — просит Кенни, и Ривай осторожно касается черной поверхности. Она теплая и гладкая на ощупь. Словно хорошо обтесанное дерево. Риваю кажется, будто камень живой. И мурчит в ответ на его поглаживания.  
— Не бойся, — голос у Кенни очень тихий. Он достает из потайного кармана небольшой нож. Ривай не верит, что он настоящий. Таким ножом можно разве что нитку перерезать. Еще больше он удивляется, когда Кенни вкладывает нож ему в руку. — Давай, покорми его. Это не больно.  
Ривай не помнит, больно ему было или нет.  
Но отпечаток собственной окровавленной ладони на черном камне он надолго запомнит. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю девять, когда в замок первый раз приезжают Кирштейны. Глава их клана — толстый боров, рыжий и неповоротливый мужик, больше похожий на торговца, чем на воина. Кирштейны владеют плодородными землями к западу от стены, и они давние союзники Аккерманов.  
Они с Микасой прячутся в донжоне, наблюдая, как Кенни расшаркивается перед дорогими гостями. Молодой Кирштайн не такой толстый. Он высокий, крепкий и старше Ривая и Микасы. Лицо у него вытянутое, и от его смеха, разносящегося по двору, у Ривая внутри прыгают лягушки. На замковой кухне поговаривают, будто хозяин Кенни позвал Кирштайнов, чтобы сговориться о свадьбе. Ривай верит челяди. Она всегда знает больше, чем наследники.  
— На лошадь похож, — говорит вдруг Микаса. — Могло быть и хуже.  
Ривая раздражает ее покорность. Он прицеливается и сбивает стрелой шапку с головы будущего родственника.  
После Кенни накажет их обоих.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю одиннадцать, когда он узнает правду. Стоит жаркий летний день, и рубашка липнет к спине.  
Они с Кенни в священной роще, и ладони Ривая мокрые от крови. 

— Стена стоит лишь потому, что мы соблюдаем соглашение.

У Ривая горит лицо, и он хочет заорать. Заорать так, чтобы сорвать себе голос. А еще он хочет ударить Кенни. Выбить зубы, сломать нос, сделать так, чтобы он захлебнулся собственной кровью и словами.

— Он сожрал мою мать. Он не сожрет мою сестру!

Кенни бьет его. Бьет, как собаку, страдающую бешенством. Ривай не сдается. Он отвечает, как умеет. И проигрывает. Против Кенни он слаб. Он слаб, и это бесит его. Злоба и беспомощность разъедает его внутренности, как кислота.

— У меня нет выбора, — говорит ему Кенни. Он берет его разбитое лицо в ладони и долго смотрит ему в глаза. Но Ривай отказывается понимать.  
— И у тебя тоже его нет. Мы в ответе за наших людей. Ури проснется на шестнадцатую зиму Микасы. И молись, чтобы она носила ребенка под сердцем.  
Кенни еще некоторое время держит его за ворот рубахи, а потом просто отбрасывает, как выбрасывают не нужную больше вещь. 

Ривай не сопротивляется. Он падает навзничь и долго лежит, уставившись в небо.  
Здесь, за стеной, оно всегда голубое. Теплые ветра пригоняют сюда тучные облака, когда это нужно. И они проливаются благодатным дождем, увлажняя землю. Солнце ласково греет. А земля рожает по два урожая в год. В свое время люди соберут колосья, из которых потом смелют муку и выпекут белый хлеб, который он так любит. Их не тревожат лютые зимы, страшные хвори. Они живут под защитой великой стены, которую держит спящий в ковчеге Древний Бог. И то, что раз в шестнадцать лет он просыпается, чтобы сожрать сердце женщины из рода Аккерманов, — это, в сущности, небольшая плата за всеобщее счастье, благоденствие и покой.  
Он знает, что беззвучно плачет. А еще он знает, что найдет выход. Или умрет, пытаясь его найти.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю двенадцать, и он все ищет ответы. Этой зимой его подстригли в воины. И теперь он носит за спиной полагающийся ему меч. На его плечах вязь клановых татуировок Аккерманов. 

Свадьбу с Кирштайном сыграли еще летом. В замке гуляли три дня, зажаривали свиней на вертелах, а Кенни выкатил несколько бочек вина.  
После свадьбы Ривай отправляется в далекие поездки с Жаном. Втайне от Кенни они ищут способ спасти Микасу. Жан оказывается хорошим следопытом, но никудышным вруном. Единственная зацепка приводит их на самый север в земли клана Леонхарт.  
Старая жрица отводит их к змеиному камню за могильными холмами.  
Но старый бог, к которому взывает Ривай, кажется, умер. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю тринадцать, когда он встречает Эрена. Он приходит в рощу все чаще. Подолгу стоит над ковчегом и понимает, чем ближе срок, тем четче становятся очертания большого тела, спящего внутри. Ури ворочается внутри кристалла как ребенок, которого Микаса вскоре будет носить под сердцем. 

— Ну и рожа у тебя, — Ривай вздрагивает.  
За деревьями стоит мальчишка, не старше его самого, и грызет яблоко.  
Он широко улыбается и подмигивает Риваю. А Ривай не может понять, что не так с его глазами. 

— Хочешь? — Ривай не успевает даже протянуть руку. — Нет?  
Яблоко летит в траву.  
—И правильно. Такое же поганое, как винцо твоего дядьки. 

Мальчишка потягивается, разминая плечи. Рубашка на его животе задирается, обнажая черные линии клановых татуировок. Ривай не знает подобного узора. Он чем-то походит на руническую вязь северных домов, но мальчишка слишком загорелый для северянина. Одно Ривай знает точно — ему нечего делать здесь. Рука сама тянется к мечу. Но Ривай не успевает даже коснуться рукояти, как его гость оказывается рядом, наваливается всем телом на Ривая, а чужие руки удерживают его на месте.

— Я — Эрен, — чужое дыхание согревает губы. Эрен пахнет яблоком. Стоять так глупо и неудобно. А еще очень жарко. Ривай чувствует, как стучит кровь в висках.  
Он со всей силы бьет мыском ботинка по ноге Эрена, и тот отскакивает назад и долго прыгает на одной ноге, кривляясь.  
Ривай не может избавиться от мысли, что над ним издеваются. Он не знает, что ему сделать. Поколотить его, или, наоборот, улыбнуться.  
Но вместо этого Ривай хмурится и наступает на него, загоняя в угол.  
— Кто ты такой? Откуда знаешь меня? Что здесь делаешь?  
Эрен прекращает скакать по траве и останавливается. И Ривай понимает наконец, что не так с его глазами. У Эрена горизонтальный зрачок. 

— Ты нашел меня, — говорит Эрен и улыбается половинкой разлагающегося рта. — Ты звал меня. Знаешь, как тяжело мне здесь, вдали от моего настоящего тела.  
Ривая выворачивает прям на траву. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю четырнадцать, когда он целует Эрена. Или это Эрен целует его. Они встречаются реже, чем хотелось бы Риваю. Эрен объясняет это соглашением, заключенным между Ури и Кенни. Но, как и любое соглашение, его может расторгнуть.  
Эрен не любит рощи, предпочитая открытые пространства, поэтому они встречаются ближе к стене на лугу. Ривай приносит яблоки, и Эрен с наслаждением вгрызается в них. Укусив несколько раз одно, он сразу переходит к другому и не останавливается, пока не перепробует все. Ривай хмурится и ругает его за прожорливость. 

Эрен теплый и надежный. Он появляется, когда Ривай зовет его. И Риваю кажется, что рядом с ним возможно все. 

— Чтобы избавиться от Ури, тебе надо заключить соглашение с другим Богом. Богом из-за стены.

Ривай достает нож, но Эрен отрицательно качает головой. 

— Я не Ури, — говорит Эрен. — Мне не нужна твоя кровь. И кровь твоей сестры. Просто позови меня, и я спасу вас обоих.  
И Ривай верит ему. Эрен не может лгать. Он задыхается, когда чувствует теплые губы Эрена на своих губах.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Риваю пятнадцать, когда приходит Эрен. Он приходит в своем настоящем облике, и Ривай, стоя посреди горящего замка, понимает, что видел его десять лет тому назад, когда Кенни впервые взял его на стену.  
Кенни лежит под старым ясенем и харкает кровью.  
— Глупец, — говорит Кенни. — Богу из-за стены все равно, кого жрать. Все люди одинаковы.

Эрен действительно жрет. Он жрет всех вокруг.  
Ривай кричит.  
Это конец.


End file.
